Lorsque les anges te sortent du trou de balle
by Kamala1
Summary: "T'as plus de chance de voir des anges te sortir du trou de balle que de fréquenter une fille comme ça."Tommy ignorait que sa remarque avait visiblement vexé les anges et qu'ils semblaient avoir décidé de lui en envoyer un sur la tête, bouleversant sa vie
1. Oublie la

**Lorsque les anges te sortent du trou de balle...**

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à James Cameron et le Titanic... à l'Histoire :)

**Note**: Et oui, grande première, j'écris une fanfiction qui n'est pas sur Harry Potter. A douze ans, j'ai été une graaande fan de Titanic quand il est sorti au cinéma. Ca fait donc un long moment que j'hésite à écrire une histoire dessus mais je n'osais pas. Même là, j'ai un peu peur de me faire happer par le phénomène Mary Sue... mais bon, si je n'essaie pas, je ne saurai jamais ! ;)

**Spoiler:** ben... le film Titanic de James Cameron mais bon, je pense qu'à part mon frère tout le monde l'a vu XD

xxx

**Chapitre 1: "Oublie-la"**

Tout a commencé lors d'une journée d'avril, le 11 avril 1912 pour être plus exact, une journée magnifique. Pour Tommy Ryan, il était temps de dire adieu à sa famille, à l'Irlande, pour enfin réaliser son rêve: traverser l'Atlantique qu'il contemplait chaque jour pour rejoindre l'Amérique. Et quoi de mieux que de le faire sur le paquebot "Le Titanic", construit sur ses chères terres irlandaises? Lorsque l'immense bâtiment apparut à l'horizon, des exclamations retentirent sur le quai de Queenstown. Il avait rapidement embrassé sa mère, ses frères et ses sœurs pour se diriger rapidement vers le bateau qui devait l'emmener sur le paquebot resté au large. Il ne se retourna pas: il n'était pas question de pleurer alors que ce jour devait être le plus beau de sa vie !

Il avait été agréablement surpris par la qualité de l'accueil qui était réservé aux troisièmes classes: pas de dortoirs immenses ou tout le monde dort les uns sur les autres, mais des cabines pour 2 à 6 personnes, des salles de bains collectives, une salle à manger où l'on vous sert des repas qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé manger et presque pas de rats... La vie sur le Titanic, même en troisième classe, était donc infiniment mieux que celle qu'il laissait derrière lui en Irlande. Il était sûr que c'était une promesse pour un futur fabuleux...

Il fit très vite des connaissances à bord. L'après-midi suivant, alors qu'il fumait une cigarette en profitant du pont ensoleillé des troisièmes classes, il se mit à observer un jeune homme blond absorbé par le portrait qu'il faisait d'une fillette contemplant la mer avec son père. L'ami de celui-ci, qui semblait être italien lorsqu'on entendait son accent et que l'on observait son teint hâlé typique des méditerranéens, en profita pour entamer la conversation.

"- Ce bateau est beau, hein?"

Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

"- Ouais, c'est un bateau irlandais."

"- Il est anglais, non?" le reprit l'Italien en fronçant les sourcils, un peu perdu.

"- Non, il a été construit en Irlande. 15000 Irlandais ont construit ce paquebot, solide comme un roc, de grandes mains irlandaises."

Il était fier de son pays lorsqu'il expliquait ces anecdotes. Il fut cependant distrait par un majordome qui le bouscula légèrement, tenant à la main un amas de laisses et une bonne dizaine de chiens de race au bout.

"- Ah, ça c'est typique ! On descend les chiens de première classe pour qu'ils chient ici." fit-il avec mépris.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit le blond pour se tourner vers lui.

"- Pour qu'on sache quel rang on occupe dans l'ordre des choses?" lui demanda-t-il avec ironie.

"- T'as peur d'oublier?" lui répondit Tommy sur le même ton.

Le blond éclata de rire, suivi de son ami italien. Tommy lui tendit la main.

"- Je m'appelle Tommy Ryan"

"- Jack Dawson." répondit le blond en la lui serrant.

"- Salut."

Il se tourna vers l'italien qui lui serra la main à son tour.

"- Fabrizzio."

"- Salut."

Puis il se tourna vers Jack Dawson pour observer ses croquis.

"- Tu te fais du fric avec tes dessins?"

Jack allait lui répondre lorsque ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il se mit à fixer quelque chose sur le pont supérieur. Tommy se retourna et il vit une fille de première classe portant une robe finement ouvragée, des cheveux auburn soigneusement coiffés dans un chignon sophistiqué, un teint de porcelaine, s'accouder sur la barrière au-dessus d'eux. On aurait dit une créature sortie de l'imaginaire, une déesse... ou un ange, quelque chose comme ça. Une créature pas faite pour eux, ça il en était sûr. Il se tourna vers Jack Dawson et secoua la tête.

"- Ah, oublie-la boyo, t'as plus de chance de voir des anges te sortir du trou de balle que de fréquenter une fille comme ça."

Une fille comme elle, il en était sûr, ne pouvait que leur faire du mal. Il en savait quelque chose. Il avait un ami, Patrick, qui avait travaillé comme valet de chambre dans une famille aisée. Il était tombé amoureux fou de la fille de la maison. Lorsque les parents s'en étaient rendus compte, ils l'avaient mis à la porte sans ménagement et il s'était retrouvé sans le sous, désespéré, du jour au lendemain. Patrick n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis...

Fabrizzio, taquin, s'amusa à agiter son bras devant le visage figé de Jack. Celui-ci ne tiqua même pas. L'Italien éclata de rire, amusé. Sur le pont supérieur, un homme élégant et distingué, vint à la rencontre de la femme. Celle-ci, après une courte joute verbale, s'éloigna. Vu l'allure de cet homme, il était évident que Jack n'aurait aucune chance avec cette déesse. Tommy secoua à nouveau la tête, désolé pour son nouvel ami.

A ce moment-là, une douleur vive se fit sentir sur sa tempe.

"-Aïe !" cria-t-il, et il poussa un juron.

Il venait de recevoir un projectile. Fabrizzio le ramassa, interloqué.

"-Une balle de cricket? " s'étonna Jack, qui, visiblement, avait émergé de son rêve éveillé.

Une exclamation s'éleva au-dessus d'eux. Sur le pont supérieur, au même endroit où se tenait la divine créature quelques instants auparavant, une jeune femme se penchait vers eux, horrifiée. Assez petite, brune, échevelée, de grands yeux bleus et des tâches de rousseur étalées sur le nez, elle s'agitait dans tous les sens. On aurait dit un farfadet échappé d'Irlande... étonnant, pour une première classe.

"-Mon dieu ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé?" criait-elle. "Oh je suis désolée ! Infiniment désolée !"

Elle n'attendit même pas que Tommy, totalement interloqué, lui réponde. Elle se précipita vers la barrière qui séparait le pont des premières classes des autres ponts. Elle descendit chez les deuxièmes classes et apparut quelques secondes plus tard chez les troisièmes classes. Elle contrastait totalement avec le reste des troisièmes classes présents sur le pont avec sa robe en voiles, rubans en soie, chapeau finement ouvragé... mais elle semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle courait droit sur eux, sur lui, avec l'air toujours aussi catastrophé.

"- Montrez-moi votre tempe!" S'exclama-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

Tommy haussa un sourcil, abasourdi, tandis que Fabrizzio étouffait un gloussement. La jeune fille attrapa la tête de Tommy et la tourna sur le côté pour mieux voir sa tempe. Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de l'Italien, et Jack le rejoignit. La situation était sûrement cocasse mais Tommy était plutôt agacé.

"-Oh là là!" Gémit la brune. "Vous êtes tout rouge! Il faut que je vous amène d'urgence à l'infirmerie."

"-Je ne crois pas que ça en vaille la p..." commença Tommy, mais la fille ne l'écoutait toujours pas.

Fabrizzio n'eut que le temps de lui tendre la balle de cricket qu'elle attrapa en le remerciant brièvement et elle entraîna Tommy derrière elle. Deux enfants passèrent la tête par dessus la barrière du pont supérieur.

"-Lizzie, la partie de cricket est finie?" Crièrent-ils mais "Lizzie" ne leur répondit pas, entraînant Tommy dans sa course folle vers l'infirmerie.

Fabrizzio riait de plus en plus fort.

"- Les anges ne lui sortent pas du trou de balle, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils lui tombent sur la tête !" s'exclama-t-il.

Jack ne comprit pas son allusion, mais se dit qu'il lui demanderait des explications un peu plus tard... quand le fou rire de son ami se serait calmé...

xxx

Le médecin de bord observa la tempe de Tommy sous toutes les coutures, sous l'œil angoissé de la jeune demoiselle.

"- Il n'a rien de cassé, n'est-ce pas?" ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Le médecin appuya sur la tempe de Tommy.

"- Ca vous fait mal lorsque j'appuie ici?"

"- Légèrement mais pas plus que ça." Répondit Tommy en haussant les épaules.

La petite brune continuait à gémir.

"- Oh là là ! J'ai vraiment deux mains gauches ! Dès que je fais un geste, c'est pour blesser quelqu'un !"

Tommy put voir le médecin lever les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle, votre ami s'en sortira avec seulement une jolie bosse et un bon bleu !"

Malheureusement, ces paroles au lieu de la rassurer semblèrent au contraire l'horrifier.

"- Une bosse? Un bleu? Mais... mais..."

"- Rien de grave, Miss, je vous le garantie." Insista le médecin, un peu irrité. "Un sac de glaçon sur la tête pour lui et pour vous je propose une pause dans vos parties de cricket."

Ces paroles eurent leur effet car aussitôt la jeune fille se détendit et eut un sourire gêné.

"- En effet, le cricket c'est fini pour moi !"

Quelques instants plus tard, ils ressortirent de l'infirmerie: Tommy un sac de glace sur la tempe et la brune un peu de rose colorant ses joues.

"- Je suis vraiment navrée..." dit-elle pour la énième fois.

"- Disons que l'incident est clos..." soupira Tommy. Puis quelque chose lui frappa l'esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de demander: "Mais comment une jeune fille de bonne famille comme vous pouvait être en train de jouer au cricket?"

Surprise, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, bouche bée.

"- Et pourquoi une jeune fille de bonne famille ne pourrait-elle pas jouer au cricket?"

Tommy haussa un sourcil.

"- Bon, d'accord, on n'en voit pas beaucoup mais..." Elle fit une pause. "J'avoue, on n'en voit jamais... mais c'était pour Peter et Matthew, vous comprenez, ils n'avaient personne pour jouer avec eux alors... C'est pas facile pour des garçons de 8 et 10 ans de se divertir dans un paquebot, aussi luxueux soit-il..."

Elle s'était mise à parler très vite, et Tommy avait du mal à l'écouter... surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvaient bien être Peter et Matthew. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il était tombé sur une folle, voilà tout !

"- Au fait." Fit-elle en se tournant d'un coup vers lui. "Je ne sais même pas votre nom?"

"-Tommy Ryan." Répondit-il en lui tendant la main, par réflexe.

Elle fixa sa main, un peu perplexe, et finit par la serrer, un peu maladroitement.

"- Et vous?" demanda Tommy.

"- Oh ! Elizabeth Finnegan."

"- C'est un nom irlandais." Constata Tommy, surpris. Il n'était pas courant de voir des Irlandais en première classe.

"-Oui, mon père est Irlandais." acquiesça Elizabeth, tout sourire.

"- Comme moi." ne put s'empêcher de dire Tommy.

"- Oh, c'est vrai?" fit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus.

A ce moment-là, les deux mêmes garçons qu'il avait aperçu peu de temps auparavant, pointèrent à nouveau leur tête par dessus la barrière du pont de première classe. Tommy se dit que ce devait être les fameux Peter et Matthew.

"- Lizzy, que fais-tu?" crièrent-ils.

"- J'arrive !" leur cria-t-elle en retour. Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers lui: "Je dois vous laisser, Tommy, à une prochaine fois peut-être?"

"- Oui oui, sûrement." Marmonna-t-il.

Et la jeune fille s'éloigna en courant. Soupirant de soulagement, il se mit à chercher Jack et Fabrizzio, qu'il retrouva au même endroit, hilares.

"- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire?" demanda-t-il, légèrement vexé.

"- Rien rien !" Répondit Fabrizzio. Son hilarité rendait son accent italien encore plus flagrant. "Mais tu risques de te recevoir encore beaucoup de balles de cricket sur la tête avant de pouvoir fréquenter une fille comme ça !"

Comprenant le sous-entendu à la phrase qu'il avait dite à Jack un peu plus tôt, il fit mine d'être vexé avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

xxx

Fabrizzio taquina beaucoup Tommy durant le reste de la journée avec cette histoire. Il en vint même à le raconter à leurs camarades de tablée, le soir, au dîner. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir irrité ou amusé. Il aurait aimé que cet accident soit clos, surtout que cette jeune femme, même si elle n'avait pas été désagréable, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire: comme toutes les filles de bonne famille, elle lui avait semblé pourrie gâtée et bien superficielle. Pas de quoi lui laisser un souvenir mémorable... du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Dans la nuit, il fut réveillé en sursaut par des coups donnés contre la porte. Tout le monde se mit à râler dans la chambre et celui qui était le plus proche de la porte, l'ouvrit en maugréant. Tommy eut la surprise de voir Fabrizzio débouler dans la chambre, complètement surexcité.

"- Tommy, mon ami ! J'ai quelque chose d'extraordinaire à te raconter."

"- Heu, là, maintenant? A cette-heure de la nuit?"

"- Vite ! Vite !"

Tommy soupira et se rhabilla avant de suivre Fabrizzio dans le couloir.

"- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de se passer!" s'exclama l'Italien.

"- Non, mais j'ai hâte de savoir." Marmonna Tommy, complètement ensommeillé.

"- Tu te souviens de la déesse rousse qui a mis Jack en transe cette après-midi?"

"- Hier après-midi pour être plus exact..."

"- Et bien Jack l'a revue !" continua Fabrizzio qui ne l'avait pas écouté. " Elle était sur le point de se jeter dans la mer quand Jack l'a aperçue ! Il a réussi à la persuader de ne pas sauter et pour le remercier, son fiancé l'a invité à dîner demain soir en première classe! Tu te rends compte? Quelle chance ! Comme quoi, les miracles..."

"- Tu oublies un détail dans ton miracle, Fabrizzio: elle a un fiancé ! Et invité à dîner en première classe? Tu sais comment ils s'habillent lors de leurs dîners? Crois-moi, mon ami: sa soirée sera tout sauf fabuleuse, il va être jeté dans la fosse aux serpents, rien de plus, rien de moins !"

Fabrizzio ne se départit pas de son sourire.

"- Tu es bien pessimiste mon ami !"

"- Non." Répondit Tommy. "Je suis juste réaliste."

Et sur ces mots, il retourna se coucher. Etrangement, avant de s'endormir, deux grands yeux bleus lui revinrent à l'esprit. Pourquoi repensait-il à cette fille? Secouant la tête, il se dit qu'il valait mieux suivre le conseil donné à Jack la veille: "Oublie-la."

Cependant, certaines choses sont plus faciles à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand ladite demoiselle a décidé de ne pas sortir aussi facilement de la vie de Tommy Ryan.


	2. Irruption en troisième classe

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, à part quelques personnages de mon invention ;)

**Spoiler:** le film _Titanic_ de James Cameron...

**Notes:** Merci pour ces deux rewievs, j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire (même ceux qui gardent le silence) et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre :)

xxx

**Chapitre 2: Irruption en troisième classe**

L'après-midi suivante, les trois compères se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des troisièmes classes. Un passager jouait une musique entraînante au piano, des enfants couraient dans tous les sens (surtout depuis qu'un rat avait décidé de pointer le bout de son museau), Fabrizzio tentait désespérément de séduire une Norvégienne qui ne comprenait rien à l'anglais (ni à l'italien d'ailleurs) sous le regard sévère des parents de la jolie blonde. Jack était en train d'apprendre à dessiner à l'adorable petite Cora tandis que Tommy observait ses croquis. Comparant chaque portrait avec son original, il ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.

Les parents de Cora vinrent la reprendre et tandis qu'elle disait "aurevoir" à "oncle Jack", Tommy rendit les croquis à leur auteur.

"- C'est vraiment bien." fut tout ce qu'il put dire tandis que Fabrizzio apprenait à la Norvégienne à prononcer son nom.

Soudain le silence se fit dans la salle. Tout le monde se retourna. Fabrizzio donna une tape sur l'épaule de Jack: "Regarde !". Tommy regarda à son tour et ne put que rester bouche bée. La jolie déesse de première classe qui avait tant plu à Jack avançait vers eux.

"- Bonjour Jack."

Raide comme un piquet, Jack se leva.

"- B'jour."

"- Puis-je vous parler un moment?" demanda-t-elle avec élégance.

"- Ouais." Répondit Jack, toujours sans bouger.

Rose jeta un coup d'œil vers Fabrizzio, la norvégienne Helga et lui, avant de reprendre avec l'assurance propre aux filles de son rang.

"- En privé?"

Jack sembla se réveiller.

"- Ah oui oui, bien sûr !"

Et il la suivit. Estomaqués, Tommy et Fabrizzio se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Cette scène était tout simplement... irréelle! Il était tellement sous le choc de cette scène, qu'il ne vit pas deux gamins surgir dans la salle en descendant l'escalier en trombe. Il ne les sentit même pas le bousculer en riant aux éclats. Il fut cependant réveillé par une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

"- Peter ! Matthew ! Revenez immédiatement !"

Arrêtée en plein milieu de l'escalier, toujours aussi échevelée que la veille, Elizabeth Finnegan cherchait des yeux les deux gamins. Elle devait bien avoir couru car elle avait les joues rouges et était à bout de souffle. Des rires résonnèrent et les deux têtes des enfants apparurent derrière un banc: il firent un coucou de la main à la jeune femme, avant de se remettre à courir, très vite suivis par une bande d'enfants de troisième classe. Elizabeth termina de descendre les marches de l'escalier et se mit à courir derrière eux. Le silence s'était à nouveau fait dans la salle, et pendant quelques instants, on avait observé cette personne venue, elle aussi, d'un autre monde. Cependant, le chahut que faisaient les enfants en fuyant et elle en leur courant après finit par se fondre dans la masse et chacun revint à ses occupations.

"- Décidément, les premières classes ont décidé de visiter le bateau aujourd'hui." se mit à rire Tommy tandis que la jeune fille, essoufflée, passait non loin d'eux.

Elle s'arrêta un moment tandis que le rire des deux enfants continuait à fuser à travers la salle.

"- A votre place, mademoiselle, j'arrêterai de courir derrière eux... plus vous courrez, plus ils vous feront tourner en bourrique." lui dit timidement une jeune femme assise près de là où elle se trouvait.

Elizabeth acquiesça et s'assit sur le premier banc qu'elle trouva.

"- Vous êtes?" demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme qui venait de lui parler.

"- Mary McDouglas, je suis institutrice."

"- C'est un beau métier. J'aurais bien voulu le faire si je n'avais pas été..."

"- Vous êtes la gouvernante de ses enfants?"

Tommy dressa une oreille. Gouvernante? Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Pourtant, elle avait bien dit qu'elle était Irlandaise ! Tout s'expliquait alors. "Gouvernante, ça change tout..." ne put s'empêcher de penser Tommy.

"- Non, je suis juste..."

"- Tante Lizzie, tu ne joues plus?"

Les deux enfants venaient de la rejoindre, déçus qu'elle ait arrêté la course poursuite. Tommy soupira: donc elle était bien une jeune fille de bonne famille, pas une gouvernante, donc inaccessible... pas que ça le gêne bien sûr, mais bon...

A ce moment-là, Elizabeth croisa son regard et le reconnut.

"- Oh ! Tommy ! Comment va votre tempe aujourd'hui?"

On aurait dit que son visage s'était illuminé en le voyant, et bien qu'il eut du mal à l'admettre, cela troubla Tommy... un peu.

"- Bien, merci."

"- Oh ! C'est vrai !" s'exclama Fabrizzio, feignant d'être inquiet. "Ta tempe?"

Tommy lui jeta un regard noir mais, trop tard: Elizabeth s'était levée pour se rapprocher de lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, il sentit les doigts de la jeune fille se poser sur sa tempe. Sa peau était douce ne put-il s'empêcher de penser et il se rabroua aussitôt.

"- En effet, ça a l'air d'aller mieux." en conclut Elizabeth avec un sourire.

"- Lizzie, c'est le monsieur que tu as assommé hier avec la balle de cricket?" demanda l'un de ses deux neveux.

Elizabeth rougit alors que tous les regards se tournaient à nouveau vers elle.

"- Heu, assommé est un bien grand mot Peter..."

Tommy éclata de rire. Il fallait bien avouer, l'air gêné de la jeune fille la rendait bien mignonne... enfin, juste mignonne, bien sûr ! Rien de plus...

"- J'ai failli mourir, mais heureusement votre tante m'a sauvé de justesse..." dit-il à l'enfant d'un ton faussement sérieux.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche, faussement offusquée et Peter s'exclama:

"- Wouah ! La classe !"

Le second neveu n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Peter?" demanda Matthew. "Qu'est-ce qui est classe?"

"- Tante Lizzie a failli tuer le monsieur avec sa balle de cricket mais au dernier moment elle a réussi à le sauver en lui faisant du bouche à bouche !"

Tommy en resta coi tandis que Fabrizzio partait dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Elizabeth, rouge de confusion, gronda son neveu.

"- Veuillez les excuser." bredouilla-t-elle à l'adresse de Tommy tandis que Peter chantait à tue tête "Tante Lizzie a un amoureux heu !". Elizabeth lança un regard qu'elle voulait sévère à son neveu mais il fut inefficace. "Je vais vous laisser." finit-elle par dire en se tournant à nouveau vers Tommy. "Il est temps que je les ramène à leur mère..."

Elle attrapa la main du plus petit (Matthew visiblement) et allait tendre la main vers Peter lorsque celui-ci, riant aux éclats, se remit à courir. Tommy n'eut que le temps de l'attraper par le bras avant qu'il ne s'enfuit à nouveau.

"- Besoin d'aide?" ne put-il s'empêcher de proposer à la jeune fille.

"- Oui, ce serait gentil." avoua-t-elle, soulagée.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la première classe (avec peine, il faut bien l'admettre, car les deux petits monstres s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour tenter de se sauver), Elizabeth voulut faire connaissance avec lui.

"- De quelle région d'Irlande venez-vous?"

"- Dublin."

"- Oh, mon père, lui, était de Galway."

Tommy se tourna vers elle.

"- C'est vrai? C'est une région magnifique. Y êtes-vous déjà allée?"

"- Oui, pour voir ma grand-mère... Ca fait très longtemps que mon père vit aux Etats-Unis, mais elle n'a jamais voulu nous y rejoindre, même si mon père a largement les moyens de la faire venir... Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle préfère mourir en Irlande."

Elle avait légèrement triste quand elle dit ces paroles.

"- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'aimer." constata Tommy.

Elizabeth acquiesça et elle lui sourit.

"- Je sais que ma mère et ma grand-mère seraient capables de dire la même chose." ajouta Tommy en riant. "Les femmes irlandaises sont têtues !"

"- Ca nous fait donc une chose en commun." en conclue Elizabeth.

Tommy haussa un sourcil. C'était une remarque assez étrange... quelque chose en commun entre eux, deux personnes qui venaient de deux mondes opposés? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une femme distinguée qui se dirigeait vers eux. Ayant les mêmes yeux bleus qu'Elizabeth, il supposa que ce devait être sa sœur. Elle avait cependant une attitude plus calme et posée que la jeune brune, et des cheveux impeccablement coiffés dans un chignon sophistiqué.

"- Maman !" crièrent les deux garnements avant de se jeter dans les bras de leur mère.

La femme éclata de rire et attrapa les deux diablotins par la main. Puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

"- Tout va bien, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth acquiesça.

"- Tu as l'air épuisé, ils ne t'en ont pas fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres au moins?"

"Lizzie" se dépêcha de nier mais sa sœur ne fut pas dupe.

"- Tu te souviens qu'ils ont une gouvernante, n'est-ce pas?" insista cette dernière.

Elizabeth baissa la tête, gênée.

"- Oui, Agnès, mais ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper d'eux, vraiment !"

Agnès haussa les épaules.

"- Respire un peu de temps en temps, Elizabeth"

Elle salua brièvement Tommy et elle s'éloigna avec ses enfants. Tommy entendit la brune soupirer.

"- Oui mais je m'ennuie..." marmonna-t-elle. "Et je ne sais pas comment trouver ma place..."

Elle s'aperçut alors que Tommy la regardait avec un air surpris.

"- Je... je pensais à voix haute." s'expliqua-t-elle, confuse. "Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les gens de... de là-bas."

Tommy comprit qu'elle parlait des gens de première classe.

"- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit: j'ai deux mains gauches... et deux pieds gauches aussi." continua Elizabeth. "Ca ne fait pas forcément bonne impression."

Elle haussa les épaules et adressa une légère révérence à Tommy.

"- Bien, j'arrête de vous importuner." fit-elle. "Je vais vous laisser."

Et sans réfléchir, Tommy répondit.

"- Mais vous ne m'importunez absolument pas !"

Elizabeth rougit de plaisir et retourna sur le pont de première classe. Tommy, de son côté, réussit à se convaincre qu'il lui avait dit cela par pure politesse...

xxx

"- Et bien, Tommy?" questionna Fabrizzio, le soir, au dîner. " Tu penses à ta belle première classe?"

Tommy grogna.

"- Ne dis pas de sottises, Fabrizzio. Je ne vais pas m'enticher d'une fille qui n'est pas pour moi et en plus elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas !"

Fabrizzio l'observa, sourire en coin.

"- Et bien moi, je la trouve jolie. Elle a même du charme... Si je n'en pinçais pas pour les jolies Norvégiennes, je la trouverais même irrésistible."

Tommy haussa les épaules. Il devait bien admettre que Fabrizzio avait raison. Avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses tâches de rousseur, et sa joie de vivre, Elizabeth Finnegan n'avait rien à voir avec ces premières classes snobs et guindées. De plus, sa maladresse était attendrissante...

Il se dépêcha de chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Cette fille était sûrement promise à un riche héritier. Lui n'était qu'un petit troisième classe de rien du tout qui divertissait une petite fille de riche lorsque celle-ci s'ennuyait. Comme c'était le cas de Jack qui devait servir de bouffon à une table du salon de première classe. Tout ça pour les beaux yeux d'une demoiselle qui était fiancée de surcroît ! Non, il n'était pas assez fou pour se lancer là-dedans.

Il se mit à arpenter la salle du regard en se disant qu'il y avait ici, plein de belles filles faites pour lui qui pourraient bien lui tomber dans les bras. Par exemple la petite rousse là-bas... ou la brune assise pas loin... même si elles n'avaient pas de grands yeux bleus...

Enervé, il finit pas se lever et sortir sur le pont. Il sortit une cigarette, l'alluma, et la fuma pour se calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait nom d'un chien? C'était ce paquebot qui les rendait tous aussi fous?

Un cri retentit, des appels angoissés. Tommy se précipita vers eux. Une femme, vêtue d'une robe de soirée brodée de perle finement ouvragée, de bijoux précieux arpentait le pont dans tous les sens.

"- Vous avez besoin d'aide?" cria Tommy.

Elle se tourna vers lui et pendant un instant il eut le souffle coupé. Elle était magnifique: sa robe mettait sa silhouette en valeur (mais, toutefois ne dévoilait rien), sa coiffure relevée par des épingles dont quelques mèches bouclées s'échappaient encadrait un visage fin et faisait ressortir... ses grands yeux bleus.

"- Elizabeth?" demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Où était passé le farfadet échevelé? Le vilain petit canard maladroit? Il ne s'était tout de même pas transformé en cygne?

"- Tommy !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle fit un pas vers lui... et manqua de s'étaler par terre. Elle n'eut que le temps de se rattraper à un banc. Oui, c'était bien Elizabeth. Elle était magnifique, mais elle était toujours aussi maladroite.

"- C'est affreux !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Les garçons ont disparu ! Ils ne sont plus dans leur chambre ! C'est terrible, j'aurai dû rester à côté d'eux et ne pas me laisser convaincre de descendre dîner dans leur maudit salon d'apparat ! Que va dire ma sœur?"

"- Elizabeth, calmez-vous !" fit Tommy et il l'attrapa par les épaules. Il la sentit frissonner... peut-être était-ce à cause du froid car lui aussi frissonnait, un peu. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et tenta de la rassurer. "On va les retrouver, d'accord? On est sur un bateau... immense, d'accord, mais ils ne peuvent pas être partis bien loin: il n'y a que de la mer autour de nous !"

Il avait réussi à la faire sourire un peu, c'était au moins ça. Ils se mirent à chercher les enfants dans tous les coins et recoins du pont de troisième classe. Tommy allait proposer à la jeune fille de chercher dans un autre endroit du bateau lorsque quelqu'un, sur le pont supérieur, les interpella. C'était Agnès.

"- Lizzie, mais que fais-tu?"

Celle-ci fondit en larmes.

"- Oh Agnès ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne retrouve pas les garçons..."

Agnès secoua la tête et éclate de rire.

"- Mais ils sont là, idiote ! Ils étaient en train de nous espionner depuis le pont ! William les a surpris en train de regarder à travers les vitres qui donnent sur le salon !"

Elizabeth resta figée, indécise.

"- C'est vrai?"

"- Mais oui ! Allez, remonte, sèche tes larmes, demande à Ann de refaire ton maquillage et on y va."

Agnès refit un salut bref à Tommy et disparut. Gênée, Elizabeth se tourna vers ce dernier.

"- Je vous ai fait perdre votre temps." Murmura-t-elle.

"- Ce n'est rien, je comprends que vous étiez inquiète."

Elle releva ses yeux bleus vers lui et il se dit qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

"- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, demandez-moi ce que vous voulez..." fit-elle.

Le cœur de Tommy manqua un battement. Le jeune homme jura intérieurement. Il n'aurait pas pu se taire, celui-là?

"- Je ne vous demande rien, ce n'est pas la peine. Et je ne vais tout de même pas vous demander une chose que de toute façon je ne peux pas avoir."

Sur ces mots, il s'inclina, leva son chapeau melon, et se détourna d'elle. Il s'éloigna le plus vite possible, laissant derrière lui une Elizabeth complètement perdue.

xxx

C'était fait. Il était bel et bien tombé amoureux d'elle. Il devait bien l'admettre. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire: l'oublier ! Et quoi de mieux que de boire et faire la fête? Il se jeta sur les pintes de Guiness et les cigarettes. Jack finit par redescendre, mais pas seul. La belle Rose Dewitt Bukater l'avait suivi. Le blond réussit même à la faire danser. En les regardant rire ensemble, Tommy ne put s'empêcher de penser que Jack allait souffrir à un moment ou à un autre. Elizabeth lui revint à l'esprit et il se dépêcha de la chasser en entamant une partie de bras de fer avec des amis irlandais. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Rose était revenue près d'eux. Elle semblait légèrement éméchée.

"- Alors, on veut jouer aux gros bras?" Elle lui piqua la cigarette qu'il avait dans la bouche et en tira une bouffée. "Voyons si vous êtes capables de faire ça !"

Et elle se tint debout sur... l'ongle de son gros orteil ! Jack la récupéra alors qu'elle partait à la renverse et, riant aux éclats, elle s'exclama: "J'avais pas fait ça depuis des années !"

Etonnantes ces premières classes ! Tommy se mit à rire avec les autres, impressionné. Rose et Jack partirent rejoindre une farandole endiablée et Tommy chercha à se raisonner une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme n'était là que pour se divertir: le lendemain, Jack ne compterait plus et elle reprendrait sa jolie vie de château. Pour Elizabeth, c'était la même chose.

Il n'empêche qu'Elizabeth était là, dans son esprit, et qu'elle semblait ne pas vouloir en bouger ! Il avait l'impression de la voir en permanence, comme par exemple là, sur ces escaliers... Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Il se leva d'un coup, manquant de renverser sa pinte de Guiness et vint à sa rencontre. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Elle avait toujours la robe qu'elle portait plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle était magnifique... Mais là n'était pas le problème.

"- Elizabeth?" L'interpella-t-il.

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

"- Oh ! Tommy!" S'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Cependant, elle semblait nerveuse. Ayant du mal à l'entendre, à cause de la musique, il l'entraîna sur le pont.

"- Vos neveux ont à nouveau disparu?"

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

"- Non non... Je..." Elle semblait ne pas trouver ses mots. "Voilà, j'ai dîner ce soir avec un jeune homme venant de troisième classe et..."

"- Oui, c'est Jack, c'est mon ami." Intervint Tommy, un peu sur la défensive. Qu'allait-elle dire de son ami?

"- C'était une soirée très agréable, vraiment. Votre ami est quelqu'un d'adorable. Mais si je suis venue c'est parce que je suis un peu inquiète. Personne n'a manqué le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de mademoiselle Dewitt Bukater et, vous savez..."

"-... oui, bien sûr, un gars de son rang ne peut pas fréquenter une fille comme elle." Répliqua Tommy non sans une certaine pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Elizabeth le fixa, perplexe.

"- Non, ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'allais dire ! C'est absurde de penser ce genre de chose."

Tommy rougit, mais il se ressaisit en se disant qu'elle devait avoir dit cela pour faire bonne figure.

"- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Rose est fiancée." continua Elizabeth, et avant qu'il ne put dire un mot, elle ajouta. "Non que cela non plus soit un problème: tant qu'ils ne sont pas mariés, il est aisé de rompre un engagement. Mais Caledon Hockley est quelqu'un de très puissant, il a tout pour lui et il n'aime pas que les choses échappent à son contrôle. Je ne le connais pas personnellement, mais ça se sent. J'ai vu Mademoiselle Dewitt Bukater suivre Monsieur Dawson ce soir, après le dîner. Ca m'a plutôt faire rire mais quand j'ai vu que Lovejoy, le majordome de Monsieur Hockley les suivait de près, je me suis dit que ça ne sentait pas bon du tout... Il était dans l'escalier où vous m'avez trouvée tout à l'heure, quand je suis arrivée. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là puis il est parti... Je voulais simplement prévenir Rose..."

Tommy avait pâli et jura entre ses dents.

"- Mais dans quoi t'es-tu embarqué, Jack? Quel imbécile !"

Sans s'en rendre compte, il attrapa Elizabeth par la main, et l'entraîna avec lui dans la salle de danse des troisièmes classes. Ils réussirent à intercepter Rose et Jack et Elizabeth put leur faire le compte rendu qu'elle avait tenu à Tommy. A sa plus grande surprise, Rose (toujours éméchée), éclata de rire.

"- Puisqu'il m'a vu, autant continuer la fête ! Foutue pour foutue, autant que je m'amuse !"

Et elle retourna dans la farandole. Elizabeth et Tommy restèrent un instant sidéré. Puis, voulant plaisanter, l'Irlandais lança à la jeune fille.

"- Une pinte de Guiness?"

Elle se tourna vers lui.

"- Je n'ai jamais goûté... je veux bien essayer, étant d'origine irlandaise ce serait un comble si je refusais."

Riant, il lui tendit une pinte. Elle goûta du bout des lèvres et grimaça légèrement.

"- C'est... particulier." fit-elle. "Mais peut-être est-ce juste la première gorgée...C'était la boisson préférée de mon père, mais il n'a guère l'occasion d'en boire."

Elle but une deuxième gorgée.

"- Là c'est mieux..."

Elle tenta une troisième gorgée puis une quatrième.

"- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de finir la pinte, vous savez." finit par dire Tommy. "D'autres s'en chargeront pour vous."

Rosissant, elle reposa la pinte sur la table, puis se tourna vers les danseurs.

"- La musique est entraînante." fit-elle en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Tommy comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il l'invite à danser. Une partie de lui en mourait d'envie mais l'autre lui murmurait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

"- Si je n'étais pas aussi maladroite... j'aurais bien essayé aussi..." continua-t-elle en le regardant franchement.

Tommy baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Son cœur se serra mais il préféra l'ignorer. Fabrizzio, qui venait d'assister à l'échange, le fixa en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Il chuchota quelques mots à Helga, qui acquiesça. Puis l'Italien se dirigea vers Elizabeth et lui tendit la main.

"- Allez, venez, je vais vous apprendre."

Un peu perdue, elle jeta un regard à Tommy qui évitait toujours son regard. Elle prit alors la main de Fabrizzio en se forçant à rire:

"- D'accord, mais c'est aux risques et aux périls de vos pieds !"

"- Pas grave, j'en ai vu d'autres !"

Et il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Tommy l'observa alors. Bien qu'un peu raide, elle n'avait absolument pas l'air d'avoir deux pieds gauches sur la piste. Elle finit même par se détendre et à rire aux éclats avec son ami italien. Tommy, lui ne se sentait pas bien et ce n'était pas un mal qui se soignait. Il allait partir lorsque la musique s'arrêta et qu'il l'entendit l'appeler. Elle se précipitait vers lui, radieuse.

"- J'ai réussi Tommy ! J'ai dansé sans blesser personne !"

Tommy lui adressa un sourire crispé. Elle lui attrapa la main.

"- Venez danser avec moi, je n'ai plus peur maintenant."

L'Irlandais se raidit. Comment lui dire que c'était lui qui avait peur? Elle croisa son regard et son sourire se figea.

"- Juste une danse, Tommy, juste une." dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Il n'arriva pas à résister et accepta. Il l'enlaça, essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il se troublait à son contact, l'entraîna dans le rythme endiablé de la danse, la fit rire, finit par rire lui-même. Il croisa le regard de Fabrizzio qui lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Satané Italien ! A la fin de la danse, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

"- Merci Tommy."

Et elle partit. L'Irlandais resta un moment figé, une main plaquée sur sa joue, regardant dans la direction de l'escalier. Il entendit le rire de Fabrizzio derrière lui. Il avait bien réussi celui-là !


End file.
